PROJECT SUMMARY Laser scanning confocal microscopy (LSCM) was first introduced to Arizona State University in 1997 through the formation of the WM Keck Bioimaging Laboratory. Since that time this facility has provided services to over 150 research labs both at ASU as well as with collaborators throughout Arizona. Although the primary users of the lab primarily fall into molecular, cellular, developmental, and neuroscience programs, there has been almost a twenty percent increase in researchers from the biomedical, engineering and the physical sciences who have become routine users of the confocal microscopes within the last five years. This facility has served as the only shared core laboratory since 2014 that provides confocal microscopy to researchers on the Tempe campus. The Keck lab strives to not only provide the most current instrumentation to its users so they are able to achieve their research objectives, but it continues to develop and enhance the equipment it provides to researchers so they have the opportunity to incorporate new and developing microscopy techniques as well as acquire equipment that can be readily upgraded to accommodate the potential needs required by new faculty or current researchers who have enhanced needs. This proposal is requesting funds to acquire a Leica SP8 inverted LSCM with a stage top incubation chamber, tandem scanner and sensitive GaAsP detectors enabling our primary NIH funded researchers to not only obtain their fixed cell images but to more easily incorporate live cell imaging of their samples as described in their research summaries. This capability has been very limited to researchers at the Tempe campus but acquisition of this system by our core laboratory will provide a resource not previously available and will pave the way for the next generation of NIH funded researchers.